bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenshin Iaiseiei
Kenshin Iaiseiei (遺愛精鋭-剣心, Powerful Relic of the Heart's Sword) is the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander of the whole Gotei 13. He is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Kenshin is the oldest captain in the Gotei 13. He has the appearance of an old man with golden eyes, a long white beard, and long eyebrows. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body that he only reveals when he takes a certain battle stance, something that, Kaori claims, is not seen too often. His white hair which was gained through old age trails down to the nape of his neck, with a topknot at the top of his head held in place by a pin. For attire, befitting the Captain-Commander, Kenshin wears a majestic crimson robe that serves a similar purpose to that of a Captain's haori, but in this case, the red indicates superiority above all others. He always wears traditional zōri and tekkō. Personality and Traits As the captain-commander of Gotei 13, Kenshin is highly respected by most of the Shinigami; but unlike his predecessor, he seems to find people playfully mocking him rather amusing. Still remaining serious, Kenshin abides by the laws and regulations of Soul Society to a T, and wholeheartedly expects the same of others. He is not a man to just gloss over reckless subordinates, and is extremely vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal, though he remains serious and focused in battle. For some reason, Kenshin rarely, if ever portrays any sign of worry or surprise, remaining deadly calm in any and all situations; it is stated that he can do this only because of his old age; Kaori has called it 'tranquil fury mode'. Kenshin is very loyal to Soul Society and takes his duties very seriously, expecting the same from the rest of the Gotei 13. History Plot Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the Captain-Commander, Kenshin is one of the most proficient Zanjutsu specialists in all of Soul Society. He uses Battōjutsu, which is a field of Zanjutsu which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. In most cases, a katana being drawn from its sheath moves with a much greater speed and force than when it is being wielded normally. Additionally, greater drawing speed gives him more of an advantage in combat than an opponent whose speed is inferior. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In terms of Hakuda Kenshin is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch almost any strike, and deal it out just as powerful without expressing any effort, virtually. Shunpo Master: Kenshin is also very fast, being highly skilled in the art of Shunpo. He is able to overtake and outstrip any Captain with relative ease, able to dissapear and reappear in an instant in the span of a few seconds. Kidō Master: Kenshin is extremely skilled with Kidō and he can perform spells of any type without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Captain-Commander Kenshin has a high amount of spiritual energy- which surpasses the rest of the captains- its aura can actually make people faint, even lower-ranked Captains. Its sheer strength is also great enough to easily break free of two overlapping and high-level Bakudō spells restraining him. When released in the form of an aura, his spiritual pressure takes the form of something incomprehensible. Zanpakutō Relationships Trivia Navigation